Ancient Temptations
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Kyrie'ana had always wanted peace among her people and the forgotten ones, but when Fen' Harel changes everything that she has ever known and places her to sleep, she must over come obstacles she never thought she'd have to face.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Everything has a beginning_

 _Alathan a great city, a place of magic and wonder was once a city of great renown, with it's great castles that floated in the air. A place of great knowledge and teachings, but not only that was the people who lived in the great city. They were happy, protected from war and devastation by ones they call their gods. This city was an empire for the elves, they were stretched acrossed Thedas temples raised in the gods name worshiped for their deeds. I sat in my temple with a roll of my eyes I didn't want this, I did not want servants to serve me, leave that to my brothers. The place was beautiful, but I did not really want it, not only that it kept me from doing what I really wanted to do._

 _I wanted to travel, see what else Thedas had to offer and not be stuck in here making small talk. "What the matter Da'len?" came mother voice from my eluvian and I turned my head that way. Now she was a woman of power and I can only imagine if I can reach that in time._

 _"banal na del lanalin." I said coming to her and being embraced into her arms. Her embrace was always welcoming no matter what time of the day it was or how busy I would be._

 _" you are restless my dear and I get that. Your father and I have arranged a gala maybe that will make you feel better." she said with a loving smile._

 _"Mother I want to travel, explore, but I do not want to go alone." I say going to the table off to the side and grabbing the bottle of wine the servants left behind. I heard Mother come up beside me and grab a glass as well I handed her one.  
_

 _"Irasal ma dara eolasa min, Ar lath ma." she states cupping my cheek. The two of us talked for some time and as I listened to her tales she mentions Fen'Harel and his feat with a powerful beast and I almost left mother to check on him. "No need Da'len he is fine, as for the village the children are safe, but most of the elderly and parents are gone."_

 _I sighed with relief, "That is good, I would hate to lose a good friend." I said Mythal gave me a look of knowing before she got to her feet._

 _"We'll see you later tonight my dear?" she asked and I nodded my head as she got to her feet, she kissed the top of my head before walking through the eluvian. I left my throne room to my bedroom and went into my wardrobe to look for something to wear. It took a few hours to find the right one to wear, but as I eyed the red strapless gown I knew this was the gown. I put on the gown the slit on the side of the dress that would show some thigh if done right, I would exactly who to use it on._

 _She left her room fully dressed to impress and as she walked through the eluvian into the crossroads she wondered if Fen'Harel was going to be there. When she walked reached the eluvian leading to her parents castle she hesitated, but took a breath and walked through it. She was immediately engulfed into a hug by her father, "Aneth ara Da'len. On to itha ma!" he said pulling me to arms length so he could look at me._

 _"Babae, ane ma son?" I say playfully which his response was simply a smirk as he offered his arm to me and I took it. "Iras Falon'din and Dirthamen?"_

 _" Esh'an ane amahn" he replied as we arrived at the table. He helped to my chair and then took his chair and gave a friendly wave to June as he sat down in his seat at the end of the table. "Aneth ara June" he greeted._

 _"Aneth ara Elgar'nan. Thu ane ma?" he asked taking a glass of wine from the servant behind him._

 _"Shathe Falon. We will eventually push back the forgotten ones forces." he said leaning back in his seat._

 _"Babae, sathan din min'nydha." I commented heatedly taking a sip of my wine. I almost got up from my seat from my frustration when I heard my brothers walk in and come sitting at the table, both on either side of me._

 _"Aneth ara Asa'ma'lin" Falon'din greeted as Dirthamen gave me a brotherly kiss to my cheek. "The war goes well many people have picked up my banner to fight the evil ones." Falon'din mentions to our father and I groaned as I got up from my seat and started to walk away when I ran into Fen'Harel, who in turn had a smile placed on his lips when his eyes locked on mine._

 _"Aneth ara Kyrie'ana, Care to dance?" he asked offering his hand to me. His expression on his face was that of wolf eyeing his prey and I didn't mind it as I took his hand and he guided me to the dance floor. I noticed the others had arrived and soon was at the table talking with the others, but soon my attention went to him and the music that played softly in the background._

 _"Why Fen'Harel I thought you were not going to come." I say coyly that only made him pull me closer to him and that sly smirk to appear on his lips, that I loved so much._

 _"I couldn't help, but see you and now that I have, well I am not disappointed." he whispered into my ear and that sent a shiver down my spine._

 _"Garas ema em Fen'Harel, For this gown was just for you" I say into his ear my lips brushing against his ear. His grip on my waist got tighter and I only smirked as it went lower and I allowed it. I pressed myself ever closer and I could feel him through the light fabric and knew he wanted me, We moved in rhythm as the song continued to play. I felt him bury his face into my collarbone as I laid my head back, but the music soon came to end when the doors were burst opened by one of my father soldiers._

 _My father got to his feet from the table and walked to him and we watched from distance, I felt Fen'Harel hand grip mine with reassurance and I was thankful for it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Falon'din standing there with Dirthamen at his side. Their instinct to protect their sister kicking in, even though most times Falon'din was an asshole. "I'm not completely useless I know how to fight " I say defending my honor._

 _"We know this asa'ma'lin" Dirthamen replies at least he'll give me a response where Falon'din will not. Mother came to us then and told Dirthamen and Falon'din to help father with the army and told Fen'Harel to leave us to talk privately for a moment. She turns to me when Fen'Harel left and her eyes were filled with sorrow and I wondered if something bad was going to happen that wasn't foreseeable._

 _"Lanalin what is wrong?" I question as she turned me away from the others._

 _"Da'len my child this all but a memory for you, as is all the others, it is time you wake my Da'len" she says cupping my face with her hands, I blinked in confusion and soon as I looked up to her I saw her fading away as well as the surroundings I have known all my life disappear and I feared what would come next._

Soon enough my eyes opened once more and when my eyes adjusted all I saw was red creatures, I had to say they enjoyed making tons of racket and destroying the old ruins I was in. I quickly laid waste to the two that were in the room with me and moved quickly to grab my staff that was by the wall. I couldn't help, but notice how my war armor was not with me, I groaned as I straightened out the robes I was wearing, they might not be my choice to do battle in, however it will work.

I walked out of that room only for more to show and I groaned my frustrations out on them. As I fought questions swarmed my troubled mind, 'Where was the others? What happened?, and how long was I asleep?' was all going through my head. I went through another archway of the old ruins, that was once beautiful, but my imagine of the place was quite ruined when a hideous red fiend blocking my way out. I gripped my staff tightly in my left hand as I summoned lightning into my hand, this creature was not going to block my way of finding the truth.

I killed the beast and moved forward quickly knowing exactly where to go and how to leave, once outside the light of the sun blinded me for a minute and as soon as I adjusted to the brightness of it did I realize how different the world was. "Ahnsul? Alas'en emen himem." I say more to myself, but than realize it was to myself no one was around. I shaked my head to rid my head of unwelcome thoughts and moved my feet forward, for hours I walked ignoring the people I had traveled passed not caring for their odd looks at me. My travels landed me in a city that had statues of gold everywhere and as I walked through the gates, the city was filled with people; people unknown to me.

The city had me in awe, no matter how tired I actually was or how sore my feet had become from all my walking. I just needed to know if any of my people were still around, if Fen'Harel was still around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Everything has Changed 

**Inquisitor P.O.V**

Val Royeaux a city of high extent to that of Halimshiral, the statues of gold, spires of white, and don't forget the many talks of gossips among the nobles and royalty. I hated coming here, but it had it's perks when it suited me, I walked with Cassandra passing an elf along the way. I turned my head to look at her she was leaning against her staff, a mage perhaps or was it just a walking stick? I wasn't sure, but couldn't press more when Cassandra yanked on my arm and continue me forward. After twenty minutes the two of us got what we needed and headed back to the gates to leave the city.

I saw that Iron bull and Vivienne were beside the elf on a bench with Iron bull water skin at the elf's lips and a piece of bread and cheese in Vivienne hands. Cassandra and I walked over and Vivienne immediately started talking. " She almost fainted where she stood if she had not gripped onto Iron bull arm so tightly, the poor dear stumbled and so we brought her over here into shade to cool. She has not given out a name yet, we are giving her time."

"Ar elana dirtha sul ara'lin." she said after finishing her bread and cheese. Her purple iris's locked onto mine and it was like she was challenging me, but I had shrugged it off.

"Pardon? I can't exactly understand elvish." I say now I really wish Solas had been with me.

"on'ala... Ar tel eolasa." she muttered as she shakily got to her feet, gripping her staff as she did so. "Kyrie...Ma melin." She had extended a hand to me and I took it and gave her hand a good shake.

"I'm Michael, Kyrie nice to meet you." I greeted I could tell she was using her eyes to read my lips carefully and listening to the sound. "Are you okay enough to travel?" I continue making the motion of traveling and she nodded her head. As we left the city she had stayed close to Iron bull and I was relieved she did, it was just in case she needed his help and I could hear him trying to strike a conversation with her. As we got to the stables and our mounts for the travel back to skyhold, she rode with him as well not having a way herself.

We had gotten to Skyhold without much problems and I watched as Iron bull help Kyrie down from his mount. She had a smile on her face as he laughed apparently he or she had said joke about something. Her eyes found mine and she went to me when I got off my horse, "I apologize earlier it took me awhile to pick up your language. Iron bull was nice enough to teach me." she said

"no need to apologize Kyrie, we're friends here. I hope we can be friends?" I said and I saw her face light up with a smile.

"Indeed friends Michael." she remarked and I chuckled as I guided her up the stairs giving her a tour of Skyhold. After showing her the throne room and garden, I walked her into the rotunda not even noticing that the first floor of it was just as important as the library. As we hit the second floor we were greeted happily by Dorian.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you, you're quite the talk among the gossip mill." he said I caught a hint of playful jealousy in his voice and when I heard her chuckle I turned to her to hear her response.

"I hope we find something more daring to talk about in future conversations Dorian." she said her eyes giving Dorian a challenge.

"I do hope so, this will be fun." he said laughing heartily before the two of us got to the stairs once more. I told her what we were facing all the while and her face turned serious.

"The world he seeks must not come to pass." she said and I blinked where have I heard that before? I let it slide for the time being and greeted her to Leliana, I noticed that Kyrie took interest in what Leliana did for the inquisition, however, Leliana gave her only little. We eventually went back down to the first level of the rotunda and was about to leave when I heard foot falls stop and I turned to see if everything was alright.

"Oh! This is Solas area he likes to paint." I say coming to stand beside her.

"Abelas Michael his paintings remind me of home" she said wiping a tear off her cheek hastily. The door off the side opened and the evasive elf we were talking about walked in.

"Hey Solas this is Kyrie, she decided to help us defeat Corypheous. " I say, he didn't say anything as his eyes remained on Kyrie with a look of surprise on his face that vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Aneth ara, ar vhalla ma arla." he says putting his painting supplies on the table just to the right of him.

"Aneth ara Solas. Thu ema ma ea'em?" she asked in turn I knew when to take my leave. I quietly slipped back out the rotunda and was stopped by Varric and Maloria sitting at their table.

"Inquisitor, Sunshine seems fun." he said I only nodded as I took a seat at the table, the door still open to the rotunda.

"She's talking with Solas right now...in elvish." I say putting my chin onto my hands. "Although you can get lost in those orbs of hers though." I added accepting the tankard of ale from Varric.

"She's talking with Chuckles. That's surprising, he's been in a mood of late." Varric commented dryly. We were cut short by a book flying out of the rotunda and Dorian skidding out the door.

"Whatever they are talking about has sent her into a temper." he said finding the other empty seat. " I do want to see what happens, but I fear of getting in the path." I was got up and was about to head into the room, when I heard his voice.

" Abelas Kyrie, I never...sulevem to nuem ma." his voice was almost filled with sorrow, but her reply was filled with venom.

"Tel abelas Fen'Harel! Ma danem ma vhenan! Ar melenem sul ma! " she shouted I knew she was going to say more, but thought better of it when she stormed out. I blinked my eyes a few times trying to understand what had just happened, but my mind went blank.

I looked into the rotunda and saw Solas cleaning up the mess and cursing in his tongue. I knew he was mad and it was best to keep a distance til he calmed down to talk to again. The two had to have known each other at some point before this, but I wasn't going to pry until they were ready to speak of it. As I got to my feet and said my good byes to Varric and the two that were sitting there, I wondered if those two had been together and he broke her heart.


End file.
